


leg day

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining, the smut is minor and only at the very end kiddos, written for kurotsuki week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a video, presumably taken by Bokuto, of Kuroo bending down into a squat with a barbell resting on his shoulders. <i>Those shorts are probably illegal,</i> Tsukishima thought as he watched Kuroo’s thighs flex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leg day

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed because i wanted to post this on time. written for kurotsuki week days 1/2-prompt: age

_Do not jack off to your roommate’s thighs, Kei. Do_ not.

The culprit for Tsukishima’s current distress continued to mock him from the small screen of his phone. Tsukishima picked it up once more against his will and tapped the icon for Kuroo’s Snapchat story. 

‘leg dayy’

There it was, that stupid, _gorgeous_ selfie of Kuroo and Bokuto at the gym, sweat glistening on their tanned skin as they both winked and threw up peace signs. Both were shirtless and undeniably handsome, but Tsukishima’s dumb crush on Kuroo kept his eyes drawn to the taller man. Kuroo could be a little shit sometimes, but he could also be so goddamn _cute._ However, Tsukishima wasn’t this thoroughly destroyed until there was an additional post following the selfie. He tapped again to view the video that had successfully ruined his life, tucking his face into his arm in shame as he did so.

It was a video, presumably taken by Bokuto, of Kuroo bending down into a squat with a barbell resting on his shoulders. _Those shorts are probably illegal,_ Tsukishima thought as he watched Kuroo’s thighs flex. Bokuto wolf-whistled in the video, causing Kuroo to glance at the camera and laugh. Tsukishima rolled over to lie on his back on the couch of his and Kuroo’s apartment and called Akaashi.

“Hello?”

“I’m gonna die, Akaashi.”

“Is this about leg day?”

Tsukishima let out a sound akin to a jammed vacuum cleaner.

Akaashi sighed wistfully. “It’s hard, I know. I jumped Bokuto when he got home from the gym last week.”

“At least you can do that! All I can do is take long showers before Kuroo gets home!”

“Are you ever going to confess?”

Tsukishima didn’t respond at first and picked at the hem of his t-shirt.

“I don’t…I don’t want to make things awkward. What if he doesn’t reciprocate and wants to move out or something? He’s my best friend. I don’t want to lose him.”  
Tsukishima never vocalized his apprehension towards telling Kuroo that he loved him, and it was liberating to finally get it off his chest.

“Oh, Kei, darling,” Akaashi murmured.

“He’s really important to me, Akaashi.”

“I know he is. Do you want me to come over?”

“Not today, I have a lot of homework. How about lunch on Saturday?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Hang in there, Kei.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Thanks, I’ll try. Bye.”

“See you Saturday.”

He hung up and relaxed into the cushions. He still had to read a chapter of organic chemistry, which would take longer than usual because he had to take notes on it since o-chem was impossible. Kuroo, of course, was one of the few kids that had managed an A in the course back when he had taken it. Not that Tsukishima was doing poorly by any stretch- he just had to study a lot more. He knew that he should get up and actually be productive for once, but it was so warm, and he hated o-chem…

His resolve weakened further when Kuroo’s black cat, Marie, jumped onto the couch and curled up on top of Tsukishima’s stomach. He smiled and stroked her back gently. Kuroo had named her after Marie Curie, because he was a fucking nerd at heart. It would just be cruel to move and retrieve his textbook now. He ended up dozing off with the cat but was awakened when he heard the door open. Tsukishima opened his eyes blearily, careful not to jolt up as to not disturb the still sleeping cat. Kuroo entered the apartment and closed the door behind him softly. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Tsukishima shrugged and retreated to the solace of his phone to prevent himself from ogling Kuroo. He was still wearing those infernal shorts and had topped it with a tank that was still clinging to his sweaty body. His towel and gym bag were slung over his shoulder while his hair remained as endearingly messy as always.

“Did you finish that o-chem chapter that you were complaining about?”

Tsukishima glared at him. 

“I can try helping you with anything you don’t understand later if you want,” Kuroo offered after he fetched a bottle of water from the kitchen. Tsukishima decidedly did not stare at the tanned expanse of Kuroo’s neck and biceps as he tipped his head back to drink, because that would lead to thoughts of kissing and biting and marking that neck and being pinned down by those arms. Tsukishima did not want to deal with that-or the consequent boner-right now while Kuroo looked down at him.

“Uh, sure. I need to start the chapter first, though.”  
“You haven’t started it yet?”

“Not everyone loves o-chem as much as you, you nerd.”

Kuroo chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go shower real quick. Are you gonna make dinner, or should we order take out?”

“I’ll cook. Anything to put off my reading.” 

Kuroo walked over and lifted Marie off of Tsukishima’s chest, carrying her gently in his arms. Tsukishima had tensed up when Kuroo’s fingers brushed against his body and prayed that he couldn’t feel the rapid fluttering of his heart. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kuroo’s affection towards his cat. Kuroo nosed at the fur in between her ears and crooned softly.

“Hey sweetie. Marie, you sleepy little kitty, you gotta let Tsukki do his homework." Kuroo's unabashed smile could probably bring world peace, oh my god. It was a shame that he opted to smirk lost of the time. This was one of the perks of moving in with Kuroo-Tsukishima was able to see how adorable he was everyday. 

Tsukishima stood up to go to the kitchen and start dinner while Kuroo put Marie back onto the coach and left the room to shower. Tsukishima hummed softly as he cooked fried rice with some beef, not really having the energy to cook anything more intricate. He was chopping up onions when he heard the shower shut off. 

_He just got in a minute ago, how is he done?_

Tsukishima found his answer when Kuroo walked into the kitchen wearing only a towel around his waist that hung tantalizingly low and showed off the defined v of his hips. Rivulets of water streamed down his chest and arms, and his hair was flattened and soaked with soap suds. 

"There's no soap left in the shower. Where do you keep it?" Kuroo asked casually, as if he wasn't ruining Tsukishima's short and trivial life for the thousandth time today. Tsukishima's eyes shot back down towards his onions to try and hide that he was totally staring at Kuroo's nearly naked body. Sure, he had seen him shirtless before, but never when Kuroo's only piece of clothing was a loosely tied towel. He needed mental preparation before shit like this, damn it. 

"Top cabinet, bottom shelf," he managed, voice much higher than it should be. _Smooth._ Tsukishima didn't look up to see if Kuroo reacted to it and only turned around after Kuroo replied 'thanks' and heard the bathroom door shut. Tsukishima rested his elbows against the countertop and held his face in his hands, letting out a shaky exhale. This emotional and sexual frustration was going to be the death of him.

"I couldn't find it, Tsukki. Are we out-hey, are you okay?" 

Tsukishima sprang up at the sound of Kuroo's voice. Shit, he must not have noticed him return while he was busy brooding about his pathetic love life. And what right did that fucker have to sound so genuinely concerned about Tsukishima? 

"It's nothing. I-I'm just tired," Tsukishima finished lamely.

Kuroo's brow furrowed slightly. "Let's order take out then, I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm fine," he repeated as he turned back to his cooking. Kuroo let out a deep sigh behind him but didn't press the subject further. He went back to finish his shower-he was probably just going to use shampoo as soap, they'd have to go out to buy more later-while Tsukishima diced up and cooked the rice as quickly as possible so that it'd still be warm when Kuroo came out. 

Marie sauntered over to the kitchen and nestled herself against Tsukishima's ankle. He couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by it and instead moved carefully as to not jostle her. Kuroo followed soon after, properly clothed for once today in sweats and a t-shirt. His hair had dried and was sticking up again like he was a goddamn video game character or something. 

"I swear she likes you more than me sometimes," Kuroo grumbled, looking down at Marie.   
"Can you blame her?" Tsukishima teased.

Kuroo rolled his eyes but sidled up next to Tsukishima rather than responding, their shoulders bumping together as Kuroo peered into the frying pan.

"How much longer will it take?"

"I think it's just about done."

Kuroo scooped up Marie and moved her to the couch as Tsukishima fetched sets of chopsticks, then spooned rice into two bowls.

"Let's eat in the living room, I'm exhausted," Kuroo said, plopping down onto the couch and digging into his food with a vigor that contradicted his statement. Tsukishima took a seat on the other side of the couch and let Kuroo flip through channels on the TV. They talked idly as they ate, commenting on what they were watching or just telling each other about their days. Despite all of the emotional turmoil Kuroo had caused him today, Tsukishima still loved times like this when both he and Kuroo were relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Well, at least Tsukishima was enjoying Kuroo's.

The dishes lay unattended in the sink after they finished dinner, both of them busting out their homework instead. Kuroo was typing up a paper for biology, reading glasses sliding down his nose, with Marie mewling for attention next to him while Tsukishima got to work on even being able to mildly understand stereoisomerism. They both tended to be fairly quiet when studying, and the only sounds in the room besides the cat were the clack of Kuroo's fingers on his keyboard and the raspy scratching of Tsukishima's pen as he took notes and occasional page turn.

"You okay?" Kuroo looked at Tsukishima when he hadn't written or turned the page of his textbook for a while. Tsukishima let out a deep exhale and rubbed at his eyes tiredly beneath his glasses. 

"I've been on this page about diastereomers for about 15 minutes now," he complained. Kuroo nudged the cat over to sit in the middle seat of the couch next to Tsukishima. 

"Let me see."

"Kuroo, no, you have your paper-"

"Tsukki, I like this stuff. Let me live."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and slumped back into the cushions, eyes glazing over the page for the umpteenth time. In less than 2 minutes, Kuroo was straightening up and shook Tsukishima out of his daze. 

Tsukishima frantically scrawled out notes as Kuroo began explaining the content with ease, pausing once in a while to answer Tsukishima's occasional questions. In the back of his mind, Tsukishima decided that he was totally into Kuroo wearing glasses while explaining difficult scientific topics to him in that deep, smooth voice of his. 

"You're amazing," Tsukishima sighed breathlessly. _Oh shit, did that sound gay?_

Kuroo chuckled and moved back to his side of couch, and Tsukishima instantly missed the warm weight against him. 

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure you could ramble on and on about the nervous system for days." Well, he wasn't wrong. 

"I'm gonna make some tea, do you want any?" Tsukishima asked once it was well past midnight, standing up and stretching.

Kuroo nodded without looking up and pushed up his glasses with his palm. His fringe kept getting into his eyes, and Kuroo was repeatedly batting it out of his face. Tsukishima made them both milk tea, as that was Kuroo's favorite and Tsukishima was too lazy to make himself a different drink. He went to the bathroom while the water was boiling to rummage through the drawers and returned to the couch once he was done making tea. He handed Tetsurou a cup and placed his own on the table.

"Aren't you gonna drink that? You like your tea hot," Kuroo remarked. Tsukishima hummed in response and leaned over the armrest next to Kuroo. He took out the hair clips that he had gotten from the bathroom and pulled back Kuroo's bangs before slipping the clips into his hair. Tsukishima picked up his tea and returned to his side of the couch without a word. 

"Thanks," Kuroo said quietly. 

"It was getting annoying to see you flick your hair out of your face." Tsukishima glanced up briefly only to meet Kuroo's intent gaze. 

"Tsukishima, i-is there anyone important to you? Like, someone you like?"

Tsukishima's heart thudded against his chest. Really? Was he actually going to have to talk about his crush to his crush? How cliche. 

"Yeah," Tsukishima replied in a small voice, not wanting to shatter this, this moment they were having. Kuroo inhaled sharply. 

"Oh. Shit," Kuroo murmured, more to himself than to Tsukishima. Tsukishima waited for him to say something else, watching the bob of Kuroo's Adam's apple as he swallowed. Tsukishima's fingers tightened around his pencil. He was ready for Kuroo to start gushing about the love of his life, someone lovely and undisputably perfect for Kuroo-not someone like him, with his gangly limbs and pale skin and sharp tongue and stretch marks. Tsukishima could bear through it, he would do just about anything to make Kuroo happy. 

Kuroo shut his laptop closed and turned to face Tsukishima directly. 

"Tsukishima, I... For a while, I've known that..." Kuroo let out an exhale before drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and leaning into the couch.   
"I like you. I like you a lot, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this when there's already someone else you like, and I really don't want to mess things up between us because I love the way we are, but I feel so terrible hiding it from you because you deserve to know, and I actually think I'm in love with you, and I don't know what to do with myself, I just-I'm so sorry, Tsukishima."

Kuroo scrambled up hastily and ran to his bedroom, leaving Tsukishima behind on the couch in shock. 

_He...He what? What just happened? Am I dead? What the hell?_

Tsukishima followed Kuroo into his room and barely pushed his way through the door before Kuroo shut it. 

"Tsukki, please-"

"Shut up and sit down."

Kuroo slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked so small and vulnerable, like a wounded baby animal. Tsukishima sat down next to him and took one of Kuroo's hands in his own. 

"Were you serious about what you said?" 

Kuroo nodded, refusing to meet Tsukishima's eyes. Tsukishima leaned down kiss Kuroo's hand. 

"Kuroo, I love you too, you know. I have for a long time." 

Kuroo finally looked up at him. 

"Really?" 

Tsukishima leaned in to press their foreheads together.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked breathlessly. His head was spinning, and his heart was beating at a million miles per second. 

Kuroo closed the gap in between them and pressed their lips together. It was just a small smooch, but Tsukishima felt more ardent after just that than he had felt from any other kisses. Tsukishima slipped the glasses off of both of their faces and placed them next to them on the bed before Kuroo surged in for another kiss, and then another, and another... 

Kuroo let out small noises in between kisses, murmuring 'I love you's as he slotted their mouths together. Tsukishima clumsily unfastened the hair clips in Kuroo's hair until they tumbled out, and the long moan Kuroo gave out when Tsukishika tugged at his hair was worth all of it, all of the the months and months of pining and staring and daydreaming and wishing.

They finally pulled back from each other, faces still close enough for their noses to brush. 

"I love you so much," Kuroo whispered. 

"I can't believe that you actually love me back." Kei was still shocked by this whole development. "I was so sure that you didn't, and that it would ruin our friendship if you ever found out."

"How did you not know that I liked you? Tsukki, I stare at you, like, all the time. I thought it was obvious but that you were ignoring me to spare my feelings."

" _You_ stare at _me_? I literally call Akaashi all the time to vent about how gorgeous you are."

Kuroo's cheeks reddened at that. "Don't stay stuff like that when you're the most attractive person in the universe." 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to retort, but Kuroo took the opportunity to swoop in for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue in between Tsukishima’s lips and gripping Tsukishima's waist. Tsukishima pressed their bodies closer together and decided that he could kiss Kuroo forever and not get tired of it. 

"Hey, let's take a picture of us and send it to people to show off our newly found love," Kuroo said after he was done kissing the life out of Tsukishima. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen and red, and Tsukishima thought that Kuroo never looked better. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Kuroo's request but didn't deny him. He gave his phone camera a deadpan expression while Kuroo kissed his cheek. However, Kuroo managed to take one last shot in which Tsukishima couldn't hold back his smile anymore. Kuroo sent that last photo to Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi. Tsukishima's own phone chimed with text message notifications in a matter of seconds.

_akaashi-san: [attachment] TSUKISHIMA  
akaashi-san: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS  
me: oh my. you're usually not one for the whole all caps thing. is bokuto rubbing off on you?  
akaashi-san: I can't believe this.   
akaashi-san: I'm happy for you, Kei.  
me: thanks  
akaashi-san: Go fuck those thighs, tiger._

__Tsukishima felt his face go crimson at the last text, especially when he realized that Kuroo had been looking over his shoulder the whole time._ _

__"My thighs?"_ _

__"It was leg day," Kei replied weakly. He was a broken man._ _

__**Extra:** _ _

__"Oh, shit, Tetsurou," Tsukishima groaned, rolling his hips forward so that his dick slid in between Kuroo's thighs once more, the head rubbing against Kuroo's balls. Once his cock was lined up against Kuroo's, Kuroo squeezed his legs together tightly and took both of their lengths into his hand, palming at them roughly. Tsukishima ran his hands across the fronts of Kuroo's thighs, gripping the toned muscles appreciatively. Kuroo let out a gravelly moan and sped up the pace of his hand, his hips bucking up restlessly, while Tsukishika continued thrusting in between the lube slicked skin._ _

__"Touch my chest," Kuroo panted as he thumbed at the slits of both of the dicks in his hand. The callouses of Kuroo's fingers and the heat of his cock next to Tsukishima's almost made him come, particularly with Kuroo's thighs clenching around him.  
Tsukishima trailed his fingers up to Kuroo's nipples and rubbed at them harshly, reveling in the moans and curses that flowed out of Kuroo's mouth upon doing so. He groped Kuroo's pecs while continuing to tug and rub at his nipples. Kuroo tensed and came with a short moan, his cum spilling out over Tsukishima's dick and thighs clenching impossible tighter around Tsukishima as he rode out his orgasm. The cum made the motion of Kuroo's wrist over their cocks even smoother, and Tsukishima came moments afterwards. Kuroo stroked them well past their orgasms as Tsukishima continued his ministrations on Kuroo's chest. They finally both collapsed from exhaustion, gasping for breath. _ _

__Tsukishima pulled out from between Kuroo's legs and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the side of Kuroo's neck as Kuroo cleaned off his cum-stained stomach with a tissue. Tsukishima retrieved a tissue as well and spread Kuroo's thighs apart gently. Dabbing at the skin, he wiped off all of the lube and sweat and come._ _

__"Mm..." Kuroo shifted back so that their bodies were flush together. It was a little gross since neither of them had bothered to shower yet, but Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to care as his chest pressed against Kuroo's muscular back._ _

__"Love you," Kuroo murmured._ _

__Tsukishima smiled. "Love you too."_ _

__Kuroo fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Carefully detaching himself from his boyfriend as to not wake him, Tsukishima grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He took a quick picture of him with Kuroo (who had buried his head into his pillow face down by this point) and sent it to Akaashi._ _

___me: [attachment] I fucked those thighs_ _ _

___akaashi-san: Amazing. You work fast._ _ _

___me: I was love with him for months, asshole_ _ _

___akaashi-san: You really were. I'm glad things worked out. You deserve each other._ _ _

___me: thanks. I'm glad too._ _ _

__Tsukishima set his phone back down and curled up against Tetsurou once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. also, hmu on tumblr at mochi-mochi-no-mi or themochiwrites to scream about the haikyuus and kurotsukis and kuroo's thighs with me.


End file.
